pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcelina Abadeer
Marcelina Abadeer, a właściwie Marcelina Królowa Wampirów '''(ang. '''Marceline Abadeer, Marceline the Wampire Queen), to ponad 1000-letni w jednej trzeciej wampir, w jednej trzeciej demon, w jednej trzeciej człowiek. Zna prawie każdego w Krainie Ooo, ale jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn i Jake. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i zrujnowanych budynków. Jej ojcem jest Hunson Abadeer, demon który rządzi Nocosferą. Historia thumb|left|[[Hambo. Miś Marceliny.]] Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat jak sama wspomniała w odcinku "Eksmisja ". W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień " jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w "Piosence o Frytkach". Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake z jej chłopakiem Ash'em, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, którego dostała od Simona Petrikova, co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "I Remember You". Ostatecznie Marcelina mieszka w swoim domku w jaskini. Swój tytuł królowej według Warda, otrzymała po zabiciu poprzedniego króla wampirów. [[Plik:Marcelina_stara.png|thumb|Stara (alternatywna) Marcelina z odcinka Finn The Human]] Wygląd Marcelina jest wysoka na około 1,7 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę, zielone oczy (w odcinku Red Starved) i długie, czarne włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkretnego ubioru. W każdym odcinku jest inaczej ubrana. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku "Chodź ze mną" Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego, kto ją rysuje. Często lewituje, jednak, gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. W wieku 7 lat nie różniła się zbytnio od normalnych dzieci (poza kłami, bladą skórą i ostrymi uszami). Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę i granatową sukienką, a na nogach nosiła czerwone buciki i tylko jedną skarpetkę. We Wspomnienia Wspomnień widzimy Marceline po rozstaniu z Lodowym Królem, gdzie jest zauważalnie starsza, ma dłuższe włosy, jej ubranie jest zniszczone, nie ma butów, a jej czerwona bluzka jest wyblakła. Ma także poplanioną sukienkę. Prawdopodobny jej wiek w tamtym okresie to 8-9 lat. frame|Marcelina jako nietoperzthumb|Marcelina ze swoją gitarą Umiejętności thumb|114px|Gitara basowa Marceliny. thumb|left|156px|Królewna Balonowa w bluzce od Marceliny.Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym (po za wymyślonym, Marshall'em Lee ) wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie ją wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku "Eksmisja". Może też przemienić się w nietoperza różnej wielkości, wilkołaka oraz wielkiego czarnego potwora. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku "Eksmisja" mówi, że była w Ogniowym Królestwie. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie. thumb|Marcelina z Balonową Relacje z innymi *Finn Marcelina jest dobrą przyjaciółką Finna od kiedy walczyli ze sobą w odcinku "Eksmisja", w którym chciała ich zabić. Finn jednak był według niej twardy, więc oszczędziła ich i od tego czasu się przyjaźnią. Marcelina dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie świetnie się bawią i rozumieją. *Jake frame|left|Marcelina straszy Jake'aMarcelina lubi straszyć Jake'a, często robiła to w odcinku "Sługus". Jake próbował kiedyś zabić Marcelinę, ale mimo wszystko jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Jake na początku bał się Marceliny, ale w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" stwierdza, że jego strach przed wampirami wynikał z niedoinformowania. *Królewna Balonowa thumb|272px|Usunięta Scena z odcinka [[Brakujący element. Kliknij aby obejrzeć.]]Obie sobie docinają i kłócą się. To Marcelina zdradziła imię Królewny Balonowej w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" mówi do niej Bonnibel, oznacza to, że miały już ze sobą do czynienia w przeszłości. W odcinku " Brakujący element" Marcelina śpiewa do Królewny niepochlebną piosenkę. Prawie udaje jej się otworzyć drzwi, ale pod koniec śpiewa "chcę ciebie zakopać w ziemi gdzieś i wypić twoją krew" wrota zamknęły się, bo działają tylko na prawdę, oznacza to, że Marcelina skłamała i nie ma urazu do Królewny. *BMO Marcelina została pokazana z BMO raz, w odcinku "Eksmisja". Widzimy jak Marcelina gra na BMO. W odcinku "Brakujący element" można zaobserwować jak Marcelina woła BMO. *Lodowy Król thumb|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu. W czasie Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król, jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, opiekował się Marceliną, gdy była ona małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaje jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. Aby ochronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ciuchy lub kapulusze. Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czasami można zobaczyć ją w nocy. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku "Sługus". Występowanie w odcinkach Sezon 1 *Eksmisja *Sługus *Książe Sezon 2 *Prosto z Nocosfery *Zwierzę napędowe *Chodź ze mną *Filmowcy *Sygnatura cieplna Sezon 3 *Wspomnienia wspomnień *Brakujący element *Sekretne taśmy(część 2) *Szafa Marceliny Sezon 4 *Powrót do Nocosfery *Potworek tatusia *Pamiętam Cię Sezon 5 *Five More Short Graybles *All the Little People (jako zabawka) *Simon and Marcy *Bad Little Boy *Sky Witch *Time Sandwich *Red Straved *Betty (odcinek) Ciekawostki *W mieszkaniu Marceliny między łazienka a zejściem na parter wisi na scianie obraz do złudzenia przypominający obraz Matki Boskiej z Dzieciątkiem na kolanach. Ma niebieska szatę, wokół jej głowy jest poświata otoczona gwiazdami. Zauważyć to można w odcinku " Szafa Marceliny".thumb|Jeden z obrazów w domu Marceliny. * thumb|Marcelina w odcinku "Bad Little Boy"Marcelina wbrew pozorom jest bardzo uczuciowa. *Sprzedała już kilka buziaków Finnowi w policzek. Nigdy nie pocałowała go w usta. *Także wbrew pozorom Marcelina nie myśli tylko o sobie. *Ma swój pamiętnik, z którego czerpie inspirację do tworzenia piosenek. *W odcinku "Szafa Marceliny" Finn widział ją nagą i był tym faktem mocno speszony. *W odcinku "Finn the Human" i "Jake the Dog" nie jest wampirem tylko pół-demonem. Przypuszczać można, że wampiry pojawiły się na świecie po wybuchu bomby nuklearnej kończącej Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. *Jej pupilem jest pudel-zombie Schwabl. *Nazwała Balonową "Balkonowa", w Angielskiej wersji "Bonnibel". *Ma własny zespół, który nazywa się "Marceline and the Scream Queens". *Ma świadome sny po pomidorach. *Wymyśliła historię o Marshallu Lee - jej męskim odpowiedniku. *W odcinku "Bad Little Boy" dowiadujemy się, że czasami przesiaduje w zamku Lodowego Króla (jest wtedy niewidzialna). Niekiedy siedzi tam kilka godzin. *W wieku 7 lat, gdy opiekował się nią Szymon, nosiła tylko jedną skarpetkę na lewej nodze, z kolei w wspomnienia wspomnień nosi skarpetkę (mocno zniszczoną) na prawej nodze. *Prawdopodobnie w wieku od 7 do 9 lat nosiła to samo ubranie *Jest o 40 lat młodsza od Lodowego Króla. *Wykorzystała guzik od swoich szelek, by dać oko swemu ukochanemu pluszakowi. *Szymon, gdy nakładał koronę, mówił do niej Gienio. *Choć nie lubi promieni słonecznych to przypominają jej te chwile, kiedy siedziała skulona w kącie, a mama ją opatrywała. *W odcinku Eksmisja, gdy miażdży orzeszki ma pięć palców. *Marcelina najczęściej chodzi ubrana w czterech kolorach: niebieski, czerwony, czarny i szary. *Pendleton Ward stwierdził, że to jego ulubiona postać, bo jest tajemnicza. *Jak widać w Brakujący element potrafi szybko wyleczyć się z oparzeń słonecznych. *W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczała jej ta sama osoba, co BMO. *Mimo, że ma bardzo długie włosy, sthumb|Marcelina susząca włosy.uszenie ich zajmuje jej bardzo krótki czas. *Kiedy była młodsza, nie miała śladów ugryzienia na szyi. *W odcinku Sky Witch odzyskała ukochanego misia. *Umie grać na banjo. *Dłubie w nosie. *Potrafi stać się niewidzialna. *Ma moc transformacji. *Ma trojkę kumpli z zaświatów: Wandę, Bobo i Grzesia. *Najprawdopodobniej pogodziły się w odcinku Sky With *Marcelina w jednej trzeciej jest człowiekiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Pół-demony Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Władczynie Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek Kategoria:Zmarli